1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to cooperative transceiving by wireless interface devices of the same host device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with a particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
As is also known, the receiver is coupled to the antenna and includes a low noise amplifier, one or more intermediate frequency stages, a filtering stage, and a data recovery stage. The low noise amplifier receives inbound RF signals via the antenna and amplifies then. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified RF signals with one or more local oscillations to convert the amplified RF signal into baseband signals or intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The filtering stage filters the baseband signals or the IF signals to attenuate unwanted out of band signals to produce filtered signals. The data recovery stage recovers raw data from the filtered signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard.
As the use of wireless communication devices increases, many wireless communication devices will include two or more radio transceivers, where each radio transceiver is compliant with a different wireless communication standard. For instance, a computer may include two radio transceivers: one for peripheral device interfacing and another for wireless local area network (WLAN) interfacing. Even though the two radio transceivers are compliant with different wireless communication standards, they may occupy the same or similar frequency spectrum, thus will interfere with each other's ability to receive inbound packets. For example, if one radio transceiver is compliant with Bluetooth and the other is compliant with IEEE 802.11, both radio transceivers would operate in the 2.4 GHz frequency range.
In this example, if the Bluetooth radio transceiver is receiving a packet and the IEEE 802.11 radio transceiver begins transmitting a packet, the transmission will interfere with the Bluetooth radio transceiver's ability to accurately receive the packet. Similarly, if the IEEE 802.11 radio transceiver is receiving a packet and the Bluetooth radio transceiver begins transmitting a packet, the transmission by the Bluetooth radio will interfere with the IEEE 802.11 radio transceiver's ability to accurately receive the packet. In addition, concurrent transmission by both the IEEE 802.11 radio transceiver and the Bluetooth radio transceiver may cause interference, thus corrupting the one or both transmissions.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that provides cooperation between two or more wireless interface devices (i.e., radio transceivers) of a host devices to substantially eliminate interfere causes by concurrent packet reception and/or packet transmission.